


Costumes, Craziness and The Children

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Spirits, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: Follow the Weasley-Potter Children's Halloween through out their years before Hogwarts as others try to manipulate them into their namesakes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	1. James Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weasleys, Witches and Writers Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest.
> 
> My prompt was: Someone gets the bright idea that Harry and Ginny's kids should dress up for Halloween as the people they are named after. (You decide if that means their first or middle names!)

September 2005

“Just think about it Harry. I mean Ginny will most likely be staying at home because she hasn’t had the best time carrying your spog- it would just be you, James, and most likely Teddy this year. Has Ginny even said anything about costumes for him yet?” Ron attempted to argue his point at Harry over a Butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron after their most recent Auror shift.

“You’re right Ron, she’s had an awful time this go round- it would be James and I and maybe Teddy if I can convince Andy to let me take him on a school night. We haven’t discussed costumes because I know she wanted to make one but it might just be best to buy one this year…” Harry was deep in thought as he took a contemplative sip from his bottle.

“Just think about it; leather pants and jacket, draw on a goatee, we can always Charm his eyes a different color and I’m sure there is a potion Hermione could make to grow out his hair. It would be perfect!” Ron threw his hands up in the air then crossed them over his chest. He couldn’t see any better option than for his sister’s oldest child to be dressed as his namesake to goTrick-or-Treating around Grimmauld Place.

“Could always incorporate both sides of him into the costume, buy a dog ear headband and a fluffy black tail… You’re right! It would be perfect! I gotta go see Ginny to make sure she’s okay with it- but I don’t see why she wouldn’t go along with it.” Harry threw some Galleons on the table as he drained the last remnants of liquid from the bottle hoping against all hope, despite his assurances to Ron, that his wife would allow him to dress their son up like this.

October 2005

“Oh, isn’t he just precious!”

“You’ll be quite the catch when you get older young man.”

  
“His costume is adorable!”

The adults giving out candy said much of the same, time and time again, as they knocked on the doors around Grimmauld Place. 

His little boy was dressed in black jeans that were frayed at the knees, a Queen shirt, with a black leather jacket over him to block out most of the chilly autumn air. The final touches to the ensemble included black dog ears on his head attached to a headband that was covered by his shaggy black hair, though if the ears moved the Muggles would just assume they ran on batteries; a black tail attached to the back belt loop on his pants, and a small black goatee that was painted on by his mum, Ginny. 

Most of the Muggles would assume that little James Sirius was dressed from the 70s or 80s era, but to those that knew- all he could be was the one and only- Sirius Black…


	2. Albus Severus

September 2007

“Come on Ginny. We did it for James when he was around this age- just think how adorable a mini Dumbledore would be.” Harry pointed out to his wife as they were cleaning up the mess from dinner after putting their two young sons to bed.

“It’s not that I don’t think it would be a good idea, Harry, it's just going to be harder to do… I mean, you try to find flamboyant colors to make wizard robes when almost everything the shops are selling is Halloween or Christmas orientated.” Ginny released with a huff.

“I promise Gin, I’ll help you look for material as well as anything else you may need before or after work as well as on my days off. Just please, let's dress him up as Dumbledore.” Harry begged her, his emerald eyes big and bright, his bottom lip trembling just slightly. 

Ginny, raised her arms above her head, exasperated, “Fine! But I swear to Merlin, Harry James Potter- if I am left to do Albus’s costume all by myself, he’s going to match James and be one of the Ninja Turtles… whatever they are!”

“You won’t regret it Gin! Promise” Harry whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

October 2007

“Oh! Isn’t he just precious!”

“How cute- he almost looks like the wizard from that disney movie… the one with the mouse and magic.”

“How do you continue to come up with these ideas Harry? First James a couple years back and now this little one. What are you planning on doing when Ginny has the baby? Something special, I hope.”

Fall leaves blew across the ground outside Grimmauld Place. Their neighbors once again passed out candy to all the children that came along, knocking on their door. 

Many of the children were dressed as Chipmunks, Ninja Turtles, and even the latest craze that enveloped the little girls, Bratz. Even James Sirius was dressed up as Michelangelo from the Ninja Turtles, but little Albus Severus was dressed like any other Muggle would picture a sorcerer. 

With his sapphire blue robes adorned with smoke grey moons and cream yellow stars- half-moon spectacles perched upon his nose- to every wizard in Britain he could only be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	3. the Marauders Generation meets the Next Generation

September 2009

“It can’t be that bad Hermione. We're just going to dress them in school robes. Jamie and Al already fight like cats and dogs; Lily doesn’t like getting in between them despite not liking it when they fight. 

  
  


Harry doesn’t know what the plan is- he’s been picking up so many extra patrols and actually stays later to make sure all the paperwork is properly done. It's almost like he doesn’t want to be home with us anymore...” Ginny discussed this year's Halloween costumes with her sister-in-law, amongst other things.

“It's relatively simple then- just some color changing charms, maybe a few potions. Just let me know if you need anything or any help. Rose and Hugo will be with Ron this year, Bill and Fleur are bringing their kids to the Burrow and going Trick-or-Treating in the village since I’ll be at the hospital doing my overnight rounds that week.” Hermione told her as she took a sip of her finally cooled coffee.

“Thanks sis, you’re an amazing help! I’ll send you an owl in the next week or two, after I let Harry know what the plan is. You really are a lifesaver!” Ginny grinned at her from across the table.

October 2009

Getting ready to go out into the night was like having First Years try to wrangle Nifflers out of a Gringotts vault. The Potter boys were fighting constantly, usually over the simplest things like who’s bucket was who’s even though they all looked exactly the same!

Ginny already had her hands full trying to get her two year old daughter to stand still long enough to have her plain black robes hemmed short enough to where she wouldn’t trip while walking. 

Sighing with a huff of exasperation, she called out to her four and six year old sons “JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! SO HELP ME IF YOU DON’T BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN FOR FIVE MINUTES WHILE I FINISH UP YOUR SISTER’S ROBES- YOU WON’T BE GOING AT ALL!” 

Two barely heard mumbles of “yes mum” followed her announcement and all was quiet; but it only lasted long enough for Ginny to finish the shortening of Lily Luna’s robe.

Rather than going trick-or-treating around Grimmauld Place, this year was the year that Harry planned to take the children to Godric’s Hollow for the first time. It just happened to coincide with the fact that the Weasley-Potter children took on their namesakes from the same generation. 

All three children had on long-sleeve white button down shirts, and black school robes. The boys were in black slacks, while Lily was in a pleated skirt. James and Lily had Gryffindor ties and a Lion embroidered onto the left breast of their robes, while Albus had a Slytherin tie and a Snake embroidered onto the left breast on his robe. 

Going house to house this time around was more somber than exciting as everyone who was apart of the wizarding world knew what happened on this day almost three decades ago. Those that still participated in handing out treats to the youth were almost overcome with tears, as many of them either went to school with Lily and James or they met them from the village after they had made their home here. 

Because of the powerful night of All-Hallows Eve; Harry made their last stop of the night be the little cemetery behind the church. With the veil between the lands of the living and the dead so thin; it could perhaps be possible for the younger generation to meet their namesakes.

Walking up to the six headstones that were side by side with each other was probably the most melancholy event to happen that night. Even Teddy Lupin’s hair that was usually a bold turquoise color, now his natural sandy-brown. 

Taking in the sight before them; Teddy stood at the end of his parents’ grave at the far left, James Sirius stood between the graves of Sirius Black and James Potter next to Teddy, Lily stood on the right side of James at the bottom of Lily Potter’s headstone while Albus Severus gazed at the marker of Severus Tobias Snape on Lily Luna’s right. 

As the church bell rang nine times marking the night hour; simmering apparitions began to show above the gravesites. As one-by-one the children gasped taking in the pale spirits of those who came before them. This would most definitely be a night that every child would remember.


	4. Lily Luna

September 2019

“But mum! This is my last year before Hogwarts! Please! I promise I’ll be good! Lysander and I had a whole plan and everything! Auntie Luna said she wouldn’t mind going with us. PLUS she was going to help me with my costume so you don’t even have to buy anything; I would just need help hemming the outfit.” Lily Luna Potter pleaded with her mother, opening her brown eyes as wide as she could and quivering her bottom lip as much as possible, for maximum effect.

Ginny sighed, she knew the kids had made plans for this Halloween but with her only daughter being the last of her children to leave for Hogwarts next September, was it too much to ask for some one-on-one time. “FINE, you can go with the Scamanders for Halloween. BUT I expect you to be on your best behavior for Luna and Rolf as well as staying the night with Nana and Grandad. AND I will be the one making adjustments to your costume. Do we have a deal?”

“Oh mum, you’re the best!” Lily exclaimed as she ran to Ginny and threw her arms around her tightly.

October 2019

Lily and Lysander planned to be Luna Lovegood and Newt Scamander for Halloween. Luna and Rolf would be taking them around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole to get treats from those that would be participating. 

As both Luna and Newt being Magizoologists; both kids were holding Kneazle kittens allowing those that would like to pet them being allowed to as long as the kitten wasn’t objected to it. 

Lysander was wearing a white long sleeve shirt over a brown corduroy vest, with khaki pants, and brown converse shoes- to pull off the “official” Newt Scamander look- he had a yellow bow-tie and a navy blue peacoat. 

Lily was wearing a Luna Lovegood original; radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace of course, but she wore a knee length ball gown style dress, the colors of the rainbow fading into each other not known where one color stopped and the next began. She also had on Spectrespecs over her eyes that gave everyone they came across a whimsical aura.

At the end of the night, laying on the bed in her mother’s childhood room. Lily Luna thought about the Halloweens coming in the future, filled with Hogwarts adventures alongside Lysander, her siblings and cousins. 

Sitting at her future house table at Hogwarts gorging herself on sweet treats that her Aunt Hermione would more than likely scold them all for, due to how rotten their teeth would end up being. 

But coming to think of this as the last Halloween of her childhood, outside of Hogwarts, she fell into a blissful sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
